Creation's Fate
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Under orders and requests from President Shinra, Two teams of scientists and bio-engineers create two SOLDIER canidates for the company: Sephiroth and Cloud. When the two escape, the search for them begins. CloudxSephiroth Yaoi and Mpreg.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Creation's Fate**_

_**Prologue: Recreation from Jenova's Blood**_

In two different towns in two different locations; big laboratories under the supervision of the ShinRa Corporation were underway on their continued efforts on the JENOVA Project. In the laboratory in Nibelheim, a professor named 'Hojo' lead a team of bio-engineers and scientists on creating their first pure Jenova infused SOLDIER. In the laboratory at the outskirts of Edge, another professor named 'Jerimiah' lead the second team of bio-engineers and scientists to create the same thing as Hojo's team.

At the main ShinRa Corps' main building sitting at his desk, President Shinra was awaiting results of the two teams' progress. During Day two of the projects' activities, President Shinra contacts Hojo's team to check on their progress. During that time, a scientist uses a type of a more modified microscope to inject Jenova Cells into four human ovum to see which one of the four will take. The first three attempts failed, but Hojo wasn't backing down from these failures.

As Hojo studied through his notes, one of his fellow scientists rushes to him with a radio communicator in his hand. "Sir. Its President Shinra. Its important," he said to Hojo. The professor grabs the communicator and speaks into it.

"Hojo here," he said into the microphone. On the other end, President Shinra responds, "Any progress so far on Project JENOVA?"

"We are doing what you requested. So far of two days of study, the first three attempts of injecting pure Jenova Cells into human ovum have ended with failure. We're going to continue this til we get that one prepared," answered Hojo. "With failure comes success. I know it won't be long til you create that special SOLDIER for us to make as a general and commander," said President Shinra.

"I will make sure to keep going no matter how long it takes. I will have your SOLDIER general commander made and ready, just as you requested. We will make this creation as perfect as can be," said Hojo. At the lab at the outskirts of Edge, one of the scientists were checking to see if any of the four Jenova Cell fused ovum took. After the scans, three died off in a form of rejection, but the last of the four was dividing; beginning a new life through the genetic modifications. The female scientist was ecstatic.

"Sir! We got one!" she called out to the lead professor. Jerimiah rushed to the room, "We got one dividing?"

"Yes sir. Three of the four died off with rejection, but this one..The last one is dividing..We did it, sir," she answered. "Excellent! We're still not out of the woods yet. Lets keep an eye on things til we're sure we succeeded," said Jerimiah. She gave a nod and continued to monitor the results of thei efforts. After a couple days of studying, the scientists made a startling discovery.

"Sir...The cell divisions are at an incredible rate. On the first day of division, its been growing at an accelerated rate. With estimated time, it should take less than a couple weeks til its fully grown, and a week til its just a infant child," said one of the male bio-engineers with the results and notes in his hands. Jerimiah was in shock, grabbing the notes and reads through them to confirm some of the facts.

"Is this right? That fast?" asked Jerimiah. "Its correct, sir. Its probably the Jenova Cells that caused this fast growth. Like with most of the SOLDIERS we made, after full maturity, their aging will cease and they gain the 'immortal' trait," answered the bio-engineer.

"Incredible...It seems now we have a good explanation of the fast growth rate. Excellent work," said Jerimiah, handing back the notes to the bio-engineer. After a week passes and a couple of days, the Jenova Cell infused ovum quickly grew to an embryo; then to a fully formed fetus; last to a eight or nine year old boy with blonde hair and a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The child was playing around with a stuffed animal, one a female scientist gave him to keep him busy.

"What a marvelous creation. I wonder how my partner, Hojo, is doing. I hope he's faring well," said Jerimiah. Back at the lab near Edge, Hojo was in utter frustration. 'What am I doing wrong? Failure is not an option!' Hojo thought, slamming his face on the table with notes on it. Just as Hojo lifts his head up, a male scientist comes in with a communicator.

"Jerimiah's on the line, sir," said the scientist. Hojo was relieved that it wasn't President Shinra. On the other side of the microphone, Jerimiah speaks, "Hojo, how are things going over there?"

"Not good. No matter how hard I try, I can't make a perfect SOLDIER general commander. I don't even know what I'm doing wrong," answered Hojo in lament. "Gezz...I was like that, too, I assure you. A week ago, we finally got one," answered Jerimiah.

"Really? That's excellent!" cheered Hojo. Jerimiah relayed the information his team gathered; from the accellerated growth to the newly made creation.

"Outstanding!" cheered Hojo. "Maybe this trick I did might help you in your predicament. Since your adding the purest of Jenova Cells to the mix, you must add half of it into the ovum, just like the process of conception. Too much, or too little will result in demise. Try this and contact me back if it failed or succeeded," said Jerimiah. After that conversation, Hojo was now intrigued of this and determined to create that special SOLDIER for ShinRa.

Hojo and his team then did the process technique that Jerimiah did and added half of the Jenova cells into the four ovum and waited for results. The next day, a bio-engineer comes into Hojo's office with excellent news.

"Dr. Hojo, Dr. Hojo!" he said, shaking the scientist awake as his head was laying on the desk. Hojo snorts awake, "Huh? What? Oh...What happened?"

"Sorry to wake you at this time..It took. The three died off in rejection, but the last one...Its dividing. We did it!" said the bio-engineer. Hojo sat up in surprise. "It did? Oh, my god...We did it! At long last!" cheered Hojo. The professor then goes to inspect the results. To his joy, the zygote was dividing well and rapidly as Jerimiah said. Hojo soon contacts his partner and said, "This is Hojo...It worked. Its a pure success !" Within the week, the already full term creation was ready to be removed from its amniotic container.

"Carefull...Carefull. That's it," said Hojo as he instructed the group along with him while bringing the newly made baby out to breath fresh air.

"Easy, guys...Easy..There we go," said a female bio-engineer as she helped lifting the baby out. Immediately as it was taken out of the container onto a fresh towel, the newborn began to cry. "Magnificent...Its beautiful," said another female bio-engineer.

"You mean 'he's' beautiful. Its a male," said a male scientist. "I modified the genes to this one. By orders of President Shinra, we made this one a hermaphrodite. We'll wait til they're both fully grown and breed them, by requests of President Shinra" said Hojo.

"Excellent idea, but how?" asked one of the bio-engineers as another clamped the cord and cutted it to free the newborn. "He can change gender at will, but the appearance will always be the same. It will be possible," answered Hojo.

"Yes it will be..Now," said the bio-engineer. "Look...He's opening his eyes," said a female scientist. Slowly, the baby began to open his little eyes, revealing them to be aqua green with slitted pupils.

"Doctor...Look at his eyes. They're just like-" "Just like the eyes of Jenova. Magnificent. He is perfect in every way that we made him to be. Just like those other clones of Sephiroth. We will name him...Sephiroth," Hojo interrupted the female scientist. From that moment on, the baby was named after the other clones of a former hero that almost tried to destroy the planet with unsurpassed skills and a single black feathered wing: Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Rebirth**_

After the creation of 'Sephiroth', Jerimiah received Hojo's message and was glad to help out. As he was retrieving a few pieces of paper, a bio-engineer approaches him. "Sir...There's something you should take a look at," he said to the professor. by the emotion in his voice, Jerimiah knew it was serious. They rush to 'Cloud's' room and went to see what the bio-engineer saw for himself. What they saw as they entered was a metallic blueish-silver cocoon attached to the wall, just like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly.

"Maybe there was a mutation in the Jenova Cells...Or-" "Or this was supposed to happen," Jerimiah interrupted the bio-engineer. Everyone gathers into the room and took notes. Jerimiah observes a adult, human sized hole was at the bottom with large amounts of liquid underneath. He spots someone laying in the shadows, devoid of clothing. The group rush to the figure, hoping to find out who it was. With a careful look, it turned out that it was Cloud, fully grown.

"Its Cloud...He's still holding onto that teddy bear. My...Your fully grown now," said Jerimiah. Cloud gasped for air, staring at the professor with his blue eyes. The female scientist that gave him the teddy bear covered him up with a black blanket. "Lets examine him to see if he is as healthy as can be. I have a feeling that Hojo's creation will go through the exact same thing as Cloud," said Jerimiah. Back at the lab in Nibelheim, it was silent with beeps and computer sounds emitting everywhere alone, but then the sounds of footsteps in a run broke the normal sounds that echoed through the lab.

A seven to eight year old boy with half back length silver hair runs through the corridor, as if being chased. He then hides in his room, hoping whoever was chasing him would leave him be. The answer soon came when a few people tried to get in to the child.

"Sephiroth..Come out this instant. You know we need to examine you," said a male bio-engineer, trying to push the door open. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!" cried the child, named 'Sephiroth'. He looked around for another place to hide, spotting a closet in the containment room. After a break from the pushing, the child rushes to the closet, in the process of grabbing a stuffed bear. The scientists break in at last, but Sephiroth was no where to be seen. Hojo arrives at the scene, curious of the commotion.

"What is going on here?" demanded the professor. "Sorry for the commotions. We needed to examine Sephiroth under protocol, but he fled and hid in here," the bio-engineer answered.

"He's just scared, like any child would be. The last examinations must've scared him terribly," said Hojo. "We had to sedate him, that's what happened," said the bio-engineer. Hojo approaches the closet, knowing that Sephiroth was hidden in there. Kneeling down in front of the door, Hojo then speaks to the child inside.

"Sephiroth...I know you're in there. Be a good boy and come on out. Nothing bad isn't going to happen to you," said Hojo, trying to soothe the child's anxiety. "No..Your going to hurt me. Your going to make me sleep again like last time...Leave me alone," said Sephiroth.

"You wasn't behaving back then. If you come out and behave for us, we won't make you sleep like last time and we'll give you something sweet for being good," said Hojo. After a few minutes of silence, the child opens the door. "Really?" asked the child. Hojo nods in response. Sephiroth then slowly comes out with the stuffed animal in his arms. The doctors in the laboratory guides the child to the examination room, where the familiar exam bed was waiting for the young child. Sephiroth was scared, but if he behaved, he wouldn't go to sleep by the sedatives and would get something sweet in the end for good behavior.

"There we go...Sit right up here and we'll begin," said a female doctor. The child did as he was told. After a few minutes of examining the child from listening to the heart and breathing; to the normal procedures, Sephiroth was as healthy as can be. The shots were painful, but the child took it like a trooper.

"That's a good boy. Your doing very good. There's one more test we need to do and this test requires you to lay down on your back, okay?" said the female doctor. Since the child had this test done before sedated and knows he was made a hermaphrodite, he putted his fears aside for that special reward in the end. Sephiroth lays down on the bed and did what he was told. He prayed that the test will be over with quickly. Back at the lab near Edge, the scientists examined notes from the test results on Cloud.

"Outstanding..He's fully grown in two weeks. All the hormones are now present," Jerimiah said to himself. Even though Cloud was laying in his bed right next to the professor, he was focused on one thing. He turned to face Jerimiah and asked, "Where's my mate?" the professor turns to Cloud.

"What did you say?" asked Jerimiah. "Where's my mate? You made another like me, or superior to me, didn't you?" answered Cloud.

"Cloud...I know you overheard many things from the other scientists. Its not time to reveal these things to you yet," said Jerimiah. Now garbed in a black sleeveless shirt and sweat pants, Cloud gets up and moves towards the professor.

"Your hiding something from me...You did make another like or better than me as a mate. Where is it? I want to see my mate," demanded Cloud. "Its not fully grown yet...If you keep acting like this, Strife...I will make sure to put you to sleep and make a more obedient you. You have to be patient," threatened Jerimiah. Cloud has heard these threats before, but it didn't phase him one bit. He sat back down on the bed and holds the teddy bear in his arms.

'I will find you...I don't care if you are fully grown or not, I will love you and together...We can finally do what we like without restrictions,' thought Cloud. Night time finally blows through the two laboratories with the full, silver moon shining across the plains and trees. In the Nibelheim lab, young Sephiroth tosses and turns in his sleep, enveloped in a dream that he has been having ever since he matured enough to dream. In the dream, he was in fact fully grown, surrounded by fire of a burning village.

Forgotten memories of countless battles with a blonde haired swordsman and three silver haired men with the same eyes as he flooded into the child's mind. The memories soon flash out of his mind to another vision. Fully grown, he saw a blonde haired man that weilded a sword in the memories approaching him.

'You know why I'm here...Will you let me?' the man said in the dream. He approaches him and soon it fades to another scene with erotic properties. It soon fades back into a darkened view of the fully grown Sephiroth wooing the blonde, actually giving kisses and allowing his mate to do whatever he pleased.

'Soon...We'll be together...Forever,' said the blonde. Before the dream ended, young Sephiroth snaps awake and gives out a small shriek. He sits up in the bed, panting and sweating from the dream he had. Within a few more seconds, someone rushes to Sephiroth's containment room and enters. It was Hojo himself.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Hojo. "I had that dream again...About a burning village, a blonde haired swordsman and three silver haired men that had the same eyes as me. I also was loving on that same blonde...Why is this happening to me? Why are these dreams showing me these things?" answered Sephiroth.

"You don't remember who you really were, do you?" said Hojo. "No...Who am I really?" answered Sephiroth.

"You were a general commander for the ShinRa Corporation. You were one of the most skilled and most powerful SOLDIER ever known. You was a hero then, but when you found out that you was part of an experiment, you sought revenge and killed anyone that got in your way of fulfilling Jenova's will: To destroy this planet and make it your vessel to sail the cosmos, just to find a new planet to wreck. Everyone during that time called you 'The One Winged Angel', because you only had one, black feathered wing," Hojo told the child, as if telling a fairy tale.

"I'm...Legendary?" asked Sephiroth. "Very legendary. Your memories will come back, that's why its occurring in your dreams," answered Hojo.

"The blonde in my dream...Who is he?" asked the child. "His name is Cloud. We made him earlier before you. He is intended to be your mate. That is the main reason we made you a hermaphrodite. During the time as a fallen hero, you and Cloud were pure enemies. Your growing up so fast and by the end of this week, by observations from my partner where they made Cloud, you will enter a cocoon state and finish your growth then for a few days. Maybe your memories will return; then," answered Hojo. The boy took in this new information and laid back down with his stuffed animal, returning to sleep.

In a couple of days, this young child will set out to discover himself by escaping. What will the two days have in store for young Sephiroth?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Revelation Leads to Escape**_

Two days pass and the two labs are in hectic order of studies and observations. Haunted by the dreams and visions of long forgotten memories, Sephiroth didn't understand why he was having these dreams. He still couldn't understand why he was being observed closely, examined, and tested in certain things. Thoughts of curiosity soon emerge in the child's mind. Now grown to a ten or eleven year old, Sephiroth was becoming self aware.

'They're hiding something from me...What is it? Why am I like some subject to all these examinations?' thought the child with the stuffed animal in his arms. Sephiroth opens his door and looks out of it. He waited til the two scientists at the far end of the hall turned the corner, giving the child enough time to rush to the main control room where all the data was stored. Sephiroth quietly closes the door and turns to the big computer. Still holding the stuffed animal in his left arm, Sephiroth found some files of interest and began from there.

He read files of the JENOVA Project, the notes and observations on him, Sephiroth clones, and more about himself. 'What is all this? What am I?' thought Sephiroth. He continues to read on from file to file; til he gets to the files of the experiment that was currently underway. Line after line, diagram after diagram; the child reads everything with shock in his eyes.

'No..I'm just an...Experiment..No..No!' thought Sephiroth. He gets up and walks away from the terminal with the teddy bear in hand. Soon, a familiar voice speaks to him, "You are not supposed to be in here." Sephiroth turns around, facing Hojo as his arms are crossed behind his back.

"What did you turn me into? Why did you make me? Tell me what I am?" the child demanded. "We are running out of resources and on low demands of Mako from artificially creating SOLDIERs. We were tasked to create you and Cloud and breed the both of you to naturally create new SOLDIERs. That is why we made you a hermaphrodite, just to stave off the low Mako demands and lesser resources," answered Hojo. Two bio-engineers come in with sedative dart guns, ready to make the child sleep.

"Why is this happening? Who am I?" questioned Sephiroth. "You are Sephiroth, the legendary One Winged Angel. If you don't want to go to sleep, come with us and we'll take you back to your room. Its better this way," said Hojo. Then; out of the blue, Sephiroth speaks of something he hasn't said before.

"On your knees," he said. Hojo was puzzled, "What did you say?" "On your knees..I want you to beg for forgivness," the child answered. This statement sounded familiar to Hojo. The original Sephiroth said this once before. The child stared at one of the pipes right next to the trio. With strong mental concentration, the pipe ruptures, blowing steam at the trio. They both panic and was forced to the ground by the steam. The child didn't realize he could do that, but took advantage of this and fled.

"Don't let him escape! Sound the alarm!" screamed Hojo as he got back up. Alarms and red lights flash throughout the entire facility. Sephiroth ran as fast as he could to the exit of this labyrinth. With guards running his direction, the child left everything behind, except for the teddy bear he held dear. Just half way towards the main doors, poor Sephiroth accidentally drops his teddy bear.

'No! I can't leave it behind!' he cried out in thought. He rushes back to the stuffed animal and grabs it with haste. Unknowingly, Hojo rushes at him with a sedative prepared with a syringe and grabs hold of the fleeing child.

"No! I won't go back! Let me go!" cried Sephiroth as he fought off Hojo. "You cannot leave! You belong here and with ShinRa. This is for your own good," said Hojo. Just before he stuck the needle into the child's arm, a slash from a sharp blade slashes into the poor professor's arm. A spray of crimson blood flies out of his arm.

"Gah!" screamed Hojo. Sephiroth was glad that Hojo letted go, but soon gave a shriek when someone else grabbed him. The person that grabed the child had short cut silver hair and the same eyes as he. The man was garbed in leather black.

"We found you, Lord Sephiroth! We were searching feverishly for you!" he said. The child recognized him from his dream. Right next to the man on both sides were two others with silver hair, but the one on the left had longer hair than the first and the one on the right had spiked up hair. They had the same eye features and the same colored leather outfit. Sephiroth recognized the other two from his dream. The child panics, but the bulkier of the three with the spiked hair grabs hold of him.

"Its okay! Your safe now. They won't mess with you anymore," he said to the child. Sephiroth felt safe again, and he held onto his stuffed animal. "Let go of Sephiroth!..Gah! The remnants!" panicked Hojo, recognizing the three. The guards arrive to Hojo's aid.

"I see you remember us," said the silver haired man with the double bladed kantana, giving an evil smirk, "Yazoo..Finish it." "Not a problem, brother," answered the long silver haired man, named 'Yazoo'. With his revolver out, he takes aim at the central pipes and fires away. Punctured and under pressure, the pipes gushed out steam and exploded, giving the quad enough time to escape. With the four out of the lab and Hojo in the med bay recovering from his injury, he couldn't believe this was happening.

'Grrr..Every damn time I always lose control. Why?' thought Hojo. His thought is soon cut off by his communicator. "Hojo here," he said.

"Hojo. We have a problem. Cloud Strife got out. He killed almost everyone except me and got off the compound. He's on the loose," said Jerimiah, panting in exhaustion. "I got a problem, too. The three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo showed up and took Sephiroth. Sephiroth escaped, too," answered Hojo.

"Oh, no...That means Cloud will be looking for him. As soon as Sephiroth is fully grown, in a few days he'll be in heat, drawing anyone of the same or similar DNA as he to him. We have to find them. If they did mate, we have to get to them before Sephiroth gives birth. We have no idea how long the gestation period will be," said Jerimiah.

"It could be accellerated. We have to get to them ASAP. But where could've they gone?" answered Hojo. Time was ticking and both Cloud and Sephiroth are out there searching for one another, but where is the big question that the answers are always slipping away.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Explorations\ The Search and the Cocooning**_

The four drive far to the location of their hideaway; in the Forgotten City of Black Water. Sephiroth slept throughout the ride, but soon became enveloped by a new dream. This dream was far different than the others he had. In this new vision, fully grown like the others; he was with Cloud. Unlike the other dreams with mating in them, this one was of a new scenario. Cloud in the vision was comforting Sephiroth, in agony from an unknown process. The background fades to black; then returns to the scene in a different angle, revealing the source of the adult Sephiroth's pain: He was in labor, preparing to bear Cloud's offspring, or 'offsprings'.

'Cloud...It hurts. Its almost time,' said the adult Sephiroth. 'I know...You can do it, Seph, it won't be long,' replied Cloud, understanding his mate's distress. The background fades to black, ending with the adult Sephiroth giving a low cry of agony. Young Sephiroth wakes up in a panic, but soon calms down when he realizes he's now in a type of cave, built as a stone-made house. As he looks around the area, he spots one of the trio that rescued him sitting near a light, reading something. The wrist bound Stun Gun was set on the table next to the spiky haired remnant, named 'Loz'.

"Why are you guys calling me 'Lord Sephiroth'? Am I a leader, or something?" asked Sephiroth. Loz looks up to him; then answers the child's question, "We're your remnants. To the end, we are loyal to your commands; just as Mother told us to be." It granted the child answers, but it opened new questions.

"I can't remember..Who I am. I'm sorry I don't remember," said Sephiroth. After he said this, the lead remnant, named 'Kadaj', approaches him. "You can't remember what you lost? Don't worry, Mother will help you get them back. We managed to steal the files of you. It won't be long til you go into the cocoon stage of your growth. It'll be safer here to do that," said Kadaj.

"I'm scared..I don't want to grow up this quickly...I'm just confused," said Sephiroth. He hugs into Kadaj for comfort. In response, Loz begins to feel sad. "It'll be okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you til you fully grow up. After that, you can take on anything," said Loz, hugging the child. Yazoo approaches the scene and joins the group hug. At the ShinRa Corporation's main factory building where President Shinra resides, a group of Turks made their way to see the President for a briefing of their mission. All of them were sent by Rufus, as if it was an emergency.

Among the group of Turks was a long red headed Turk wearing what appears to be goggles across his forehead. He had red tattoo markings under each eye. He wore a kind of suit-like outfit with a tie and an open jacket in black, including his shoes and pants. He was armed with only one thing: A shock staff, which looks like a taser staff. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. The second was wearing the same thing as the red head, but more formal and wore pitch black shades and alittle more darker skin; including black gloves.

The group enters the President's office, waiting til the briefing began. Rufus begins the meeting, "Glad all of you could come, especially you two, Reno...Rude." Reno chuckles; then replies, "No problem. Its what we do."

"Its our job after all, right President Shinra?" answered Rude. "That's correct. We summoned you all here today is because of the two experiments Hojo and Jerimiah created escaped awhile ago. The two have requested that you must find them and bring them back...Alive. The only choice of weapons during this mission are sedative darts. Professor Hojo will fill you in on the details," said President Shinra.

"Thank you, President. You might've heard leaked information from our companions. The two created are Sephiroth and Cloud Strife. Yesterday, they both escaped by different means: Cloud escaped the compound by force and Sephiroth was aided by the three remnants: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo," said Hojo. He tells all the information of both subjects to the Turks. Even though he would fall asleep during this, Reno made sure to stay awake on this one. After Hojo was finished, Reno had a question of his own; including Rude.

"Your saying..You made Sephiroth both a guy and a girl? How will the appearance fare?" asked Reno. "Yes. Don't worry, he has the appearance of a male as camouflage, but has both reproductive system parts," answered Hojo.

"If they manage to mate before we get to them and capture the two, what do we do then?" asked Rude. "If they did mate before we do get to them, we're on the clock and have to search for the two before Sephiroth gives birth. We need to study this and gather information. After a few days of full maturity to an adult, Sephiroth will begin to go into heat, capable of reproduction. After mating, if we catch them in time, you must be very careful with the former hero, for he carries a new generation inside him," answered Hojo. Jerimiah, now recovered from the attack, finishes the briefing.

"By the end of this week, Sephiroth will enter the cocoon stage, becoming the One Winged Angel that we all know and fear. We need to get this done quickly and quietly before any of this is leaked out. It would end with disaster for us if it does somehow get out," said Jerimiah. After the briefing, the group of Turks made their way outside of the complex and splitted into groups. This left both Reno and Rude to themselves.

"Well...Let's go," said Rude. "I hear ya. Lets do this," answered Reno. The two approach the helicopter and prepared for an odyssey they were assignned to. Being an experienced pilot himself, Reno took every precaution seriously and prepared for take off. With the sky clear for take off, the two were on their way on their search. In a village yards away, a cloaked Cloud searches around for his mate with alittle haste. He was searching blindly for Sephiroth, unable to sense him out because he hasn't fully grown and in heat.

'I will find you, Sephiroth...When you go in heat, I will find you on my radar,' thought Cloud. He continues his search to the end of the week. Back at the hideout in Black Water, the remnants stayed with the young Sephiroth, even when he's in his adolesence and a sudden 'eating frenzy'. Loz was in awe, he himself eats alot of food occassionally, but not this much like this. The child finishes his meal, but then turned to them with worry.

"Why am I eating so much? I'm full, but still I eat...Why?" asked Sephiroth. Kadaj knew what was transpiring in an instant, "Your storing up calories. It won't be very long til you go into the cocoon stage. Its not your fault, my lord. It won't be long til you fully grow up and your memories will all come back." With the assurance, the child immediately relaxes and begins to eat again. The silver moon rose into the sky like a creseant sickle, sitting on a white peppered sky on darkness. At the end of the cavern, the remnants were with Sephiroth, waiting for the next stage to begin.

"Don't be scared. Its going to be alright. You'll be asleep through the whole thing," said Kadaj, trying to calm the child down. Sephiroth was anxious, but tried his best to calm down. Within a few seconds, it soon begins. The child looks at his arms in panic, spotting what appears to be something moving, or crawling underneath his skin.

"Ahh...Ahh..! Ahhhhh!" Sephiroth screamed, dropping his beloved stuff animal. "Its okay! Its starting! Your going to be fine," said Kadaj. The movements underneath his skin continues to his face and legs. After this, metallic, silver blue vine-based threads shoot out from these locations to the wall, attaching the boy to the rock like an anchor. It soon engulfs the boy like a cocoon, preparing to do its job.

"Help me! Please! I'm scared!" screamed Sephiroth, trying to reach for Kadaj or Loz. Kadaj grabs the teddy bear and gives it to him. "Its okay...Its not going to hurt you. Your going to sleep peacefully through this for a few days. We'll be right here when you come out. We're not going anywhere. Your going to be alright, Lord Sephiroth, your going to get your memories back from Mother," said Kadaj, calming the child down. It works and soon the structure was almost finished.

"Don't leave me...When I come out," said Sephiroth, beginning to fall asleep. The cocoon finishes its construction, mimicking a cross of an organic and thread silk-like type of cocoon. The remnants temained where they were, not leaving the cocoon alone for one minute.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Emergence \ Let the Courtship Begin**_

For five days, the remnants stayed with the cocoon. With each day, Kadaj sings various lullabies to soothe the occupant within the structure. Neither Loz, or Yazoo never knew their brother could sing at all. On the sixth day, the three were asleep in their sleeping bags during the morning hours. All seemed quiet, except the swishing, gurgling, low moan like sounds from within the cocoon itself; til out of nowhere, the sound of a huge gush of water was heard. Kadaj was the first to stir; then the other two.

"What was that?" grunted Loz. Kadaj sat straight up and looked towards the cocoon. The bottom of it was busted open, causing the short silver haired remnant to look down, spotting a long silver haired man with a single black feathered wing on his right shoulder area. Kadaj was ecstatic with glee. He quickly gets up.

"My lord! You have emerged!" cheered Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo looked at one another and was also ecstatic. They, too get out of bed to accompany their brother. The man with the single wing still had his eyes closed, coughing and gasping for air. Still in his arms, the stuffed animal was held closely to his chest. Yazoo had a spare blanket, covering up the silver haired man to keep him warm.

"Lord Sephiroth...Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" said Kadaj. Slowly, Sephiroth; now fully grown, opens his eyes. He looked at Kadaj and gave a wicked, malevolent smirk. "My remnants...I remember all of you," answered Sephiroth. The trio were in celebration.

"You got your memories back! That's good!" cheered Loz. "Yes...I will make sure the planet pays for what they did to me. My memories, my soul...It all came back to me. Mother gave it all back to me," answered Sephiroth. For three days, the remnants nursed Sephiroth to full strength. Even though he was fully grown, Sephiroth wanted to keep the teddy bear. Dressed in black leather with straps in a form of an 'X' across the jacket's chest. Even the rest of his outfit was in black leather.

"Kadaj...Come to me," said Sephiroth. Following commands, Kadaj approaches, "What is it, Lord Sephiroth?"

"I'm in heat. Cloud will pick up my scent and come this way. Will the three of you be a dear and guide him to me?" answered Sephiroth. "We will. We'll look for big brother," replied Kadaj with assurance. Ten miles away from Black Water, Cloud's Jenova traits had finally picked up on Sephiroth, peaking for his mate to come.

'Sephiroth...I know where your at. I'm coming for you, my Sephiroth,' thought Cloud. He did not stop, he continued on his odyssey to his beloved One Winged Angel. As Cloud continued his trek, the Turks weren't having so much luck. Near a ShinRa Corp. Refueling plant, Reno and Rude were refilling the copter; plus examining the leads they gathered.

"Sephiroth is probably fully grown now...Maybe he could be at the ruins of Midgar," said Reno. "Its a start. At least its something we can use on this search...Guh," sighed Rude. Reno reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it with a lighter. Rude was alittle shocked.

"You smoke? I thought you didn't," said Rude. "Yeah, yeah. I do..Right out of your sight," replied Reno, taking a huff of the ciggarette in one breath, "If only this thing could reload faster...That would be nice."

"I hear ya," answered Rude. Back near Black Water, Cloud makes it to the cavern area where the three remnants are hiding out in. By motorbike, Kadaj spots Cloud and approaches him. "Big brother! You're here!" cheered Kadaj. The other two remnants approach the scene.

"I remember all three of you. Where is Sephiroth? Where's my mate?" replied Cloud. "Come with us. Lord Sephiroth is waiting for you," said Loz. Cloud nods and follows the trio, guided to his destination and his mate. Sephiroth laid in bed as the trio were out, playing around with the teddy bear.

'I'll never let you go. For a short while, I have held you dear to my heart,' thought Sephiroth as he nuzzled the bear. His thought was soon cut off by the sounds of footsteps coming towards his room. Kadaj was first to arrive, "My lord, we found big brother! He's here!"

"He is? Where?" asked Sephiroth. On cue, Cloud walks into the room, staring down at Sephiroth with his blue eyes. "Sephiroth...I found you. Its getting close to night time. We must mate...Tonight," said Cloud. Sephiroth nods and puts the bear on a stand. Cloud got his stuffed animal out from his cloak, placing it right next to Sephiroth's.

"Leave us. Its time," said Sephiroth. Kadaj leaves the room with the other two remnants, closing the door tightly. The former hero stares down at his blonde mate and begins to undo the straps of his jacket. Cloud removes his cloak, revealing that he was wearing the exact same outfit while at the lab. They tore off their clothes in front of each other, becoming bare rather quickly. Cloud had a good look at his naked mate with his single feathered wing. Sephiroth had a good look at his attractive blonde mate and his physique.

"You look so beautiful. Jenova must've made you perfect," purred Cloud. "You look good. It seems Jenova made you perfect as well, my love," cooed Sephiroth. The two came together and embraced in a passionate kiss, delving into each other's caverns with passion and lust. Cloud carefully places Sephiroth on the bed and crawls onto the bed over him, nuzzling his pale skinned neck for arousing. Sephiroth moans to this, running his hands down the blonde's bare back.

The blonde trailed his kisses down from the former hero's lips to his chest. With careful nips and nuzzles, Cloud enticed the former hero to open up; preparing for the main event. The kisses then moved to the single winged warrior's tender, soft abdomen. Sephiroth gasps out in pure bliss, moaning to each nuzzle and sensation. Cloud returns to Sephiroth, capturing him in another kiss. Outside the room, Kadaj and the other two remnants turned in for the night, hoping to tune out the orgasmic event's noises in order to sleep peacefully through the night.

Back inside, the two continues the courtship further. Within a few more minutes, the blonde's now fully engorged length was now ready. Sephiroth prepped himself in a half kneeing, half laying position. "Cloud...Take all of me. Together...We will create new life," said Sephiroth. Cloud mounts Sephiroth and penetrates him slowly and carefully. Sephiroth winced for a bit, but soon relaxed. The thrusts began in a slow and bobbing fashion, causing the two to bounce up and down on the bed. The blonde's thrusts continued with alittle more intensity.

With each brush of Sephiroth's sweet spot inside him, the former hero gasps out the blonde's name. This entices Cloud to intensify the thrusts, causing the former hero's breathing to quicken. In the process, the blonde tended to his mate's neglected legnth in sync with his thrusts.

"Ha..Ha..Ha...Cloud..Oh, my Cloud...Yes..Yes..Oh, god, yes," panted Sephiroth, his moans becoming blissful screams. The sounds of pure lust soon got louder. Outside, the remnants chuckled to themselves. "Oh, boy. I guess they're having fun," said Yazoo.

"Mmmhmmm," answered Kadaj, smirking to himself. Back inside the room, the moans and gasps of bliss continued to build and build. The silver haired man gives out a high gasp as his walls tightened, indicating that his release was on the way.

"It won't be long...It won't be long, for us to be together...Forever," purred the blonde. "Forever...Yes," Sephiroth whispered, as if he was purring to the sentence. Within three minutes, the coils inside them gave out. Their release over took the two like a flash of white light. Seeing stars before him with narrowed cat-like pupils, Sephiroth arches his head back onto Cloud's chest; screaming out his mate's name. Cloud does the exact same thing, spraying his warm seed inside his mate. Within ten seconds, they fall onto the bed hot, exhausted, and glowing with an after bliss glow.

"We're finally together. I've been searching for you far and wide. Sephiroth...They'll be coming for us, there's no doubt about it, how are we going to handle this? I don't want to lose you," said Cloud, hugging Sephiroth close to him. "We'll keep moving...Til they give up. I don't want to lose you, either. My dreams...You were in them. They're telling me...We were meant to be," said Sephiroth as he turned to face the blonde. Cloud leans over and kisses the One Winged Angel's forehead.

"Love you," he said. Sephiroth smiled. Happy tears began to flow from his aqua green eyes, like small rivers through a forest, or canyon. "Love you, too," Sephiroth replied. They snuggled together til morning arrived. Hidden inside the One Winged Angel's body, a chain reaction was beginning to form. Growing, developing at an accelerated rate. It seems the Turks and ShinRa are way too late.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: It has Begun**_

Morning and afternoon came to the hideout of Black Water. Everything was going normally; except one thing: Sephiroth was feeling ill. Yazoo went out to get something in a town, leaving Cloud, Kadaj, and Loz with the One Winged Angel. Cloud laid right next to the former hero, comforting him in anyway he could. It seems Sephiroth knew what was wrong with him.

"Cloud...I think I am," said Sephiroth. "You think your what?" asked Cloud, brushing away a few strands of silver hair from his face.

"I think I'm expecting. I was in heat last night, so this is the result of our love. I'm so scared, I don't know if-" "We can get through this together. Even if they made us for the purpose to mate, we will not follow through with their plans. We'll spend the rest of our lives together, making the planet suffer and have many babies together," Cloud interrupted Sephiroth, soothing his anxiety. This calmed Sephiroth down.

"I'm just scared on how long the pregnancy will be. I'm just nervous, that's all," said Sephiroth. Within two hours, Yazoo returns with a box. "I'm back. How's Lord Sephiroth?" asked Yazoo.

"Still ill. He thinks he could be pregnant," answered Kadaj. Loz nodded in agreement. He carried a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup to Sephiroth; hoping to help him get better. "Here you go, Lord Sephiroth. I don't want you to be sick anymore," said Loz.

"Thank you, Loz. I will get better, don't worry," said Sephiroth. "I see. At least I bought this. I had to come up with a story in the process, but this could help," said Yazoo. Evening came by like time was fast forwarded by remote. Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and Cloud gathered around Sephiroth as they peered at the pregnancy test. The results was revealed with a blue plus, indicating that the One Winged Angel was expecting.

"My lord...Your..Your...Your going to be a mother," said Kadaj. Sephiroth smiles with happiness; then placed his right hand on his abdomen. "I was right. Oh, Cloud...We're having a new addition," Sephiroth said to Cloud, giving him a soft kiss. During the next two days, everyone was preparing for the new arrival of Sephiroth's first born child.

"What if they come here? What should we do?" asked Kadaj. "If they come here, we must vanish. I will not go back to that place and allow them to take our baby," said Sephiroth. He then changes the topic for a brief moment.

"Mother...Came to me in my dream last night. She told me that in three months, I will bear my offspring. If the pregnancy is accelerated, I will wait til my body tells me that its time," said Sephiroth. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Back to our discussion. We must find a second place to hide til either me or Cloud can sense that they left here. The cocoon will be too much trouble, because they already know that I am fully grown," said Sephiroth. "I'll work on that, you can count on me," said Loz.

"Thank you...Hurry, find our new hiding place quickly," said Sephiroth. Loz leaves the group to find the second location to hide for the others. As the days pass and a new hiding place was finally established, all thanks to Loz's hard efforts. The group were astonished by the progression of the pregnancy. Now in month two, Sephiroth appeared to be at precisely twenty-five weeks along. Now garbed in sweat pants and a black, very loosely fitting shirt, The One Winged Angel stares out to the stars.

"Sephiroth...How are you feeling?" asked Cloud as he approached Sephiroth. "Alittle bloated, but otherwise okay. I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure we're going to be alright. I feel it...I feel it moving inside me. It feels like Mother has blessed me with this gift," answered Sephiroth. In a liquid flutter inside Sephiroth, the unborn baby kicks on the left top side of his abdomen.

"Oh...Its kicking. Cloud, quickly," said Sephiroth, excited from this stage of quickening. Cloud walks to his silver haired mate and placed his right hand on Sephiroth's abdomen. The blonde could feel each movement the baby made from within his mate. "Whoa...The baby's really active in there," replied Cloud. The remnants soon arrive to check on Sephiroth, noticing the scene almost immediately.

"Is the baby kicking? I wanna feel," said Kadaj. "It is...Here," answered Sephiroth. Kadaj removes his left handed glove and felt around on the former hero's swollen abdomen; til he felt the baby giving a kick inside of its mother. Yazoo and Loz soon join in.

"We could all be one big family right here, don't ya think so?" said Cloud, looking into Sephiroth's eyes. The former hero smiles to the comment. Everyone then gave a light group hug to Sephiroth and the unborn baby. Midnight rolls forward with the silver full moon looming over the land from the sky. Cloud stayed with Sephiroth, making sure he and the baby were doing alright. As the blonde turned to reach for the former hero in his sleep, he felt that he wasn't there. Immediately, Cloud woke up.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud whispered. Slowly opening his eyes, he spots Sephiroth sitting in a chair. The former hero stares into the midnight sky, singing a melody to his unborn baby. Cloud relaxed and got up, puzzled from why Sephiroth wasn't in bed sleeping and why he was sitting over there. "Sephiroth...Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" asked Cloud.

"I can't sleep...I'm so anxious about the upcoming birth. I'm trying my best to calm down," answered Sephiroth, ceasing his song. Cloud understood the former hero's fears, knowing all too well that this was his very first pregnancy. Trying his best to be sensitive on this matter, Cloud stood right next to him and did his best to soothe his fears.

"Your not going through this alone. I'm here, the remnants are here, we're all here to help you through this delicate process. I won't leave your side when you go into labor. I'll stay with you to the very end," Cloud assured Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel smiles in relief; then began to get up. "Here..Let me help you," said Cloud, carefully helping Sephiroth onto his feet. The two then head to the bed and got ready for bed. Sephiroth laid down on his back; til he felt a fluttery movement inside his abdomen.

"Oh...Its moving," said Sephiroth. Cloud reacts and places his right hand on his mate's swollen stomach. Sephiroth places his left hand on Cloud's right and moves it to where the movement was located, "Here...Can you feel it?" asked Sephiroth.

"I can feel that. I guess its reacting to your song earlier. Go ahead and sing, I want to hear it," said Cloud. Sephiroth nods and begins his song again. While the blonde's hand was still on his mate's abdomen, the baby reacts to the song, immediately calming to the sound of its mother's voice. After an hour of singing, Sephiroth is immediately calmed and lays down to sleep.

"If you need anything, let me know okay?" said Cloud. "What if your asleep?" asked Sephiroth. "If I'm asleep, don't be afraid to wake me. Good night, Sephiroth," said Cloud, giving the former hero a small kiss on his right cheek.

"Good night, Cloud," answered Sephiroth. The two fall asleep together, side by side in comfort. The birth of the new baby is fast approaching in one more month, will the Turks arrive too early or too late? Only time will tell for them in the upcoming month.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Delicate Process \ Too Long, Too Late**_

At the ruins of Midgar, Reno and Rude were now at a dead end. This caused the red head to get frustrated. "Damn it! I thought they would be here!" roared Reno.

"I guess you were wrong. I have a bad feeling that we're running out of time," said Rude. He knew that this statement wasn't going to help his partner, but he had to say something. "Or we are out of time...Damn it..Wait a second. The three remnants that Hojo saw that day, what were their names again?" said Reno, suddenly realizing something valuable.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Why?" asked Rude. Suddenly, it all began to click in Reno's mind. "Of course...Why haven't I seen this before? The three's hideout is in Black Water. If they took Sephiroth that day, Cloud and him would be there as well..The answer was right in front of us the whole damn time and we didn't see it!" said Reno. Rude then realized this as well.

"Its a long shot. Lets get the others; including Hojo and Jerimiah," replied Rude. The two contact the other Turks and alerted them of a possibly strong lead. Their destination; though about twenty miles away, was set: The Forgotten City of Black Water. Back at the hide out, Cloud returns with some First-Aid supplies. As soon as he enters, Kadaj arrives with haste.

"Big brother! Big brother!" cried Kadaj. "What is it?" asked Cloud, now worried. Loz also comes out and rushes to Cloud.

"Its time. The baby's coming," answered Loz. "The baby is on the way! Thank god you got the supplies," said Kadaj, confirming Loz's response. With the supplies in hand, Cloud rushes to Sephiroth. Inside the room, Yazoo was with Sephiroth. Only garbed in a knee length night shirt, Sephiroth was in labor and trying to relax through the contractions.

"Its okay Lord Sephiroth...Its going to be alright," said Yazoo, trying to soothe Sephiroth through the contractions by rubbing his back. Kadaj arrives to the scene, "Brother's here!" Cloud rushes in next, situating himself in front of his love.

"When did he go into labor?" asked Cloud. "An hour after you left. The contractions are getting stronger," answered Yazoo.

"Cloud..I'm scared. I don't think I can do this," groaned Sephiroth. "Its going to be alright. You're not alone in this, Sephiroth," said Cloud, trying to calm Sephiroth, "Your doing just fine, Seph...Your doing just fine." Sephiroth smiled, assured in a way that he's going to be alright and glad he isn't going through this alone. During the course of an hour, Sephiroth breathed through each contraction while leaning onto his blonde lover. The three remnants didn't leave Sephiroth's side, not for one second.

As Sephiroth repositioned himself, he felt a gush of warm liquid escape below his waist. Kadaj saw this. "Oh! Oh! The baby is coming. Your water broke, Lord Sephiroth," said Kadaj. "That's good..It won't be long til the baby arrives," said Sephiroth, laying his head on Cloud's chest for comfort. Another hour dragged on as Sephiroth was trying to breathe through the contractions that had gotten stronger over time. As Sephiroth was about to calm down, a feeling of building pressure soon makes itself known. As if by instinct, Sephiroth calms down, prepping himself for delivery.

"I think he knows its time to push...Get the stuff ready," whispered Cloud. In a fastened pace, the remnants prepared for the delivery that was moments away. Cloud supported the former hero's back, while Loz and Yazoo sat on the left and right side each, ready to support Sephiroth through a delicate process. Their leader, Kadaj, situated himself in front of Sephiroth, ready to deliver the baby.

"Its okay, Sephiroth...If you need to push, now is the time," said Cloud. Calmly, Sephiroth bears down with the pressure and the contraction combined. "That's it my lord...That's it..Keep going, keep going," said Kadaj, hoping he was encouraging Sephiroth. The former hero exhales; then pushes a second time in sync with his body. With each push, the baby was guided down through the birth canal to the exit. Sephiroth exhales again, groaning out slightly in agony.

"Its okay, its okay. Your doing wonderful, my lord. The baby's coming," said Kadaj, soothing Sephiroth's stress away. Sephiroth felt the next contraction starting. As it started, the former hero bears down in sync with the pressure and contraction, guiding the baby further down to the exit. Within a few minutes of pushing, Sephiroth began to feel the baby's head slowly emerging out of his body. He gives out a low yelp, but soon centers himself to bring this new life into the world.

"Its okay, my lord..The head's coming out. It won't be long til it comes out," said Kadaj, assuring Sephiroth that he was doing fine. "You can do it, Lord Sephiroth. The baby is almost here," said Loz. Sephiroth was in pain, but it didn't stop him from birthing this baby. He bears down again, slowly pushing the baby out of his body. He grabs onto Cloud's shoulder for support. In response to this, Cloud leans down to his silver haired love and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Your almost done...Your almost done," said Cloud. Kadaj slowly guides the baby's head out of Sephiroth. Within three seconds, Kadaj said, "The head's out, my lord. The head's out." Sephiroth ceases pushing and takes slow deep breaths to calm himself. Cloud leans down and gives a peck kiss on the former hero's forehead.

"Okay, we're good to go! Lets finish this," said Kadaj. Sephiroth pushes once more, bringing the baby out of him. In one final push, Sephiroth felt the baby slide all the way out of him, covered in fluid and maternal blood. More fluid mixed with little maternal blood gushes out onto the ground and towel, as if the baby was acting like a plug. The baby soon begins to cry, trying to grab onto Kadaj. Yazoo places a blanket on Sephiroth's normal sized abdomen, preparing to place the baby there.

Sephiroth rests in Cloud's arms in a trance, but the baby's cry wakes him, causing the former hero to sit up slightly as Kadaj lifts the baby onto the blanket as he clamped the cord. Yazoo and Loz helped clean off the baby. "Hi..Hello. Did you come out? Hi," said Sephiroth. Immediately, the baby calms to its mother's voice. Cloud grabs the sterile scissor and cuts between the clamps, freeing the baby from its connection with its mother.

"You did it, Seph...You did it," said Cloud. "You mean 'We did it'...We did it, Cloud," replied Sephiroth, giving the blonde a passionate kiss. An hour passes and everyone settled down from the birth, but then; Cloud's Jenova traits sensed something heading their way. Sephiroth noticed this, "Cloud, what do you sense?"

"They're coming this way: The Turks. We need to vanish. Since they're alittle farther away, we have plenty of time to escape," answered Cloud. "Lets go. We have to get out of here before the Turks arrive," said Sephiroth as he held onto the baby with care. Closing in from the air, the Turks descended upon the hideout of Black Water. Near the entrance to the cavern hide away, the two copters land, blowing gusts of dirt, dust, and pebbles by the blades. Everyone rushes inside to inspect for any occupants armed, just in case they got attacked. Reno was armed with his shock staff.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," whispered Reno. As he heard the other Turks call out 'All Clear' to each room, Reno scanned around the cavern til he came across the hollowed cocoon. "Guys! I found something!" he called out. The others rush to Reno, seeing the cocoon in the process. Hojo rushes in, spotting it as well.

"He's definately an adult, now...But where is he? And where's Rude?" asked Reno. After a few seconds, Rude's voice calls out to them, "Guys...You better get over here." Everyone rushes to Rude's location. Reno was the first to enter the room, spotting a small pool of slowly coagulating blood mixed with fluid.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Reno, bending down to examine the blood mixed fluid. "You tell me," replied Rude. The others arrive to the scene. Jerimiah examines the pool and tested it. Within seconds on the substance analyzer, a hand held device scanner that analyzes all sorts of substances from organic to non-organic, the results were all clear.

"So...What does that thing-a-ma-jig say on what this stuff is?" asked Reno. "Its a mixture of amniotic fluid and maternal blood," answered Jerimiah. Reno looks back at the pool; then realized one thing: This meant that Sephiroth had already given birth and fled, way before they arrived.

"God damn it! We didn't make it! Sephiroth already gave birth and sensed us coming from miles away!" roared Reno. "That was three months ago...No way, the gestation is three months?" questioned Jerimiah.

"Impressive..Its that fast and our search would of went on longer than that," said Hojo. "Its my fault, guys. If I thought of this earlier; we would've had them before you can say, 'Lets play with the Chocobos'," said Reno, taking the blame.

"It isn't your fault. We didn't even think of this either," said another Turk. Hojo's communicator goes off. He immediately responds, "Hojo here." President Shinra was on the other side.

"Any progress yet?" asked the President. "We're too late, sir. Sephiroth has already given birth, which was three months ago. They got away," responded Hojo, saddened by the fact that he failed President Shinra.

"Then we have no choice. We've waisted too much resources trying to track them as it is. What about that experiment that your working with Project Chaos? We need it ready to track those two along side the Turks," said the President. Hojo was in shock, "Sir..He's not ready. There's still some flaws into it and this could end in disaster-" "Hojo..We've waisted enough time as it is tracking them. You have three months to get your experiment perfected. We can't waist anymore time on this," Shinra interupted Hojo.

"Yes sir...I'm sorry I couldn't catch them. I did as you requested, but in the process I lost control of the situation. I didn't mean to fail you," said Hojo, feeling upset. "I understand. I bet you made them perfect as instructed. Remember, you have three months to get that experiment prepared and perfected," said Shinra. The conversation ends and the others were in shock.

"No...The president wants us to use 'him'?" asked Rude. "I know...But I have three months to perfect him for this. I must follow President Shinra's requests," answered Hojo. Jerimiah understood. With time wasted for the two professors and the Turks, it seems President Shinra is resolved to used 'drastic' measures to get the two back. What 'Chaos Project' is Hojo working on? Its only a matter of time til its revealed.


	8. Chapter 7 EPILOGUE

_**Chapter 7: Epilogue \ A New Beginning**_

In their new hide away in the mountain ranges; the remnants, Cloud, and Sephiroth rest from their journey and adore the baby's cuteness. The baby is revealed to be a boy. "We finally got away from them. I'll do anything to not go back to that horrible place," said Sephiroth. The newborn cooed in his mother's arms, playing with a few strands of silver hair.

"Will the baby grow up as fast as you?" asked Yazoo. "Unfortunately, yes. At least he has a mother who understands this and will help him when the time comes...Oh," said Sephiroth. He soon sees a familiar trait the baby inherited: A little, single black feathered wing on his little left shoulder. This wasn't a shock to anyone, since the mother also had a wing as well.

"Awww...Looks like he inherited some things from mommy," said Cloud. Sephiroth gave a smile and leaned into him, snuggled and content. The remnants gathered around and adored the new baby like he was their little brother. Loz began to cry happy tears, realizing that they are together like a big, happy family.

"Aww..Don't cry, Loz," said Yazoo. "What? Its happy crying, not sad crying," replied Loz, wiping away the tears. The baby looks around to the others, reaching out to his father with coos.

"Aww...Cloud, he wants you to hold him," said Sephiroth. Cloud nods and carefully picks up the baby. Holding the newborn carefully to his chest, Cloud looks down at his new first born son and gives a small kiss on his forehead. "Hi...How are you? How are you?" asked Cloud, talking to the baby's level of speech. With a high coo, the baby grabs onto Cloud's nose with a soft grip. Everyone awed at this.

"That was so precious," said Kadaj. On the sixth day of the week, the group returns to their hideout, free from Turks. Sephiroth's and Cloud's son was at an accelerated age of ten to eleven years old. They both named him 'Angel'.

"Mom..I'm scared. I don't want to be in a cocoon," whined Angel. "Don't be scared. I was as scared as you when I was about to enter this state of growth. Once you come out, you will be fully grown and you can do whatever you desire," said Sephiroth, trying to soothe his beloved son, "Your father went through the exact same thing as well." Young Angel resembled a silver haired Cloud with Sephiroth's eyes.

"Mom...Why am I eating alot?" asked Angel. "Your storing up calories, that's all. Calories to sustain you in your cocoon. Both me and your father went through this phase before. There's nothing to be afraid of," answered Sephiroth. The child calms down and gives his mother a hug.

"Your going to be just fine," Sephiroth assured the child. A week passes and both of the experiment's son is finally full grown. Armed with a Claymore, Angel sets out to take on ShinRa for his parents. "Be careful. Even though your fully grown, you will always be my baby. I don't want to lose you," said Sephiroth.

"I'll be alright, mom. I'll make sure to make ShinRa pay for what they did to the both of you. I'll try to stay safe," answered Angel with assurance. With one last hug, their son takes flight with his single wing into the afternoon sky. Sephiroth and Cloud looks on to the horizon. Sephiroth then turns to Cloud and nuzzles up to his chest.

"He's all grown up now," said Cloud. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Then; out of the blue, Sephiroth said something that caught the blonde off guard. "Cloud...When I go into heat again, lets have more babies," said Sephiroth. Cloud almost fell over, shocked that Sephiroth was considering to bear more babies after the first time.

"I thought for a minute after going through labor you wasn't going to consider having more," said Cloud. "I know, but deep inside...The feeling of being a mother was so bonding and so sweet. Despite my cold heart, as usual, I never knew that those feelings were so...Heartwarming," said Sephiroth. Cloud understood clearly. It seemed the feelings and emotions of motherhood awoken what humanity was still hidden away in Sephiroth's dark, cold heart. The blonde supported Sephiroth, no matter the decision.

"When you go into heat again, we'll make as many babies as you want," said Cloud. Sephiroth hugged Cloud after he told him of his answer. Cloud hugged back. "Sephiroth...You've always planned on destroying the planet. Why this change of heart?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know. I want to make the planet suffer, but...It seems your love has broken that hold on me. Ever since I gave birth to our baby, I never knew that life could be so precious. I hope Mother understands this feeling of life. For so long, I hated those for what they made me to be..A freak. I wanted them to suffer, but this task I fulfilled to create life, carry it inside of me, and bring it into this world, I don't feel that hatred anymore. My hatred..My sorrow..My madness..Its all gone. It was your love that broke the darkness's grip on my soul and for that, I love you," said Sephiroth.

Cloud looked at his mate and they both engaged into a passionate kiss under the afternoon light. This lasted for a tender three minutes. They broke for air and stared into each other's eyes. They hugged each other and continued to look towards the horizon side by side. The professors' plans to breed them was proved correct, but now they are bearing future generations that will fight against the ShinRa Corp. They can finally be left in peace and begin a family that they will create with their love. Even if they are undisturbed by ShinRa for the moment, an 'experimental' force will soon give chase in the future ahead.


End file.
